Town Hall
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This is the heart of your village. Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks new defenses, buildings, traps and much more." ---- ---- *'Strategy and Tips' **Protection of the Town Hall is critical for achieving players' objectives. **Placement of the Town Hall outside a farming base serves no purpose, other than to rapidly drop trophies. Players should aim to protect their Town Hall at all costs, as it contains a 20% of all 3 different resources. **If players are designing their War Bases, they should aim to protect their Town Hall at all costs. If an attacker is unable to destroy the Town Hall, they will get a maximum of one star. ***This concept is however, thrown away when you are trying to design an anti-3 star base, in which the Town Hall is considered just to be a high hitpoint building and is used to protect key structures to prevent the attacker from claiming a third star(hence the name). At higher Town Hall levels (especially Town Hall 8) players can, instead of protecting their Town Hall at all costs, use their Town Halls as a high hitpoint damage sponge - similar to Storages - as part of a strategy to prevent 3-star attacks from Dragons and other high level armies, at the cost of making 2-star attacks much easier. **Town Halls have the highest hitpoints of any building, with the exception of Walls, which means they take a long time to destroy. Placing your Town Hall within the range of your most powerful defenses can give it the most shots to destroy attackers. **It is suggested that you upgrade everything you possibly can (e.g. Troops, Buildings, etc.) before upgrading the Town Hall to the next level. Prematurely upgrading (rushing) your Town Hall is extremely risky, and it will take a long time to upgrade your buildings/troops to match your Town Hall's level. Raiding with low level troops will also become increasingly difficult. ***If maximizing your builder time is important to you, it is inefficient to wait until literally all of your building upgrades are finished before beginning the Town Hall, as all but one of your builders will be idle for the duration of your Town Hall upgrade. In order to keep all of your builders occupied (but ensure they are all available when the Town Hall finishes) you should plan for the Town Hall upgrade to finish just as the remaining builders are finishing their final projects. For example, if you are currently at Town Hall level 7 and have three Builders, you should upgrade your Town Hall (which takes 8 days) when the total remaining upgrading time of other buildings approaches 16 days. **Don't place your Town Hall in a corner surrounded by walls, troops can still be placed next to the Town Hall. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Town Hall undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11. ***At level 1, the Town Hall has a crooked orange roof with a small stone chimney. The windows, doorway, walls, and poles are all made out of wood. ***At level 2, the Town Hall gets the roof tiled with orange and has the walls "straightened out" and made of stone. ***At level 3, the Town Hall, another layer with a flat tiled roof gets added to the top. ***At level 4, a third plain non-tiled layer and a fourth tiled layer gets added to the top. The chimney shifts to the front left. ***At level 5, a stone framing gets added to the front door and windows. ***At level 6, small golden pillars appear on the sides of the Town Hall with vines that partially cover them. ***At level 7, a small battlement with a wooden floor gets added to the back left corner of the roof. Underneath the battlements are what appear to be arrow slits. ***At level 8, the battlement grows to the size of the whole roof and the golden pillars and front wall turn to stone. The chimney also disappears, and since there is no chimney, there is no smoke coming from the Town Hall. ***At level 9, the entire color of the Town Hall changes to dark gray with a red flag on the top. An entrance into the Town Hall from the roof appears, similar to the one on the Level 5 Clan Castle. A small watchtower appears on the top left, and there is a new extended red entryway leading into the Town Hall, flanked with two gold chains. There is also a skull added as a door design. If noticed carefully, both front corners of the Town Hall have carved Level 7 Walls. ***At level 10, the color of the Hall changes to a deep crimson red and blue gray. On the top of the Town Hall, there is a metal grate. A second watchtower is added beside the first, and molten lava spills from two openings near the top of the tower down to a trough at the base of the Town Hall. The red carpet entryway receives gold trim. ***At level 11, the Town Hall's base changes to rough stone. The entrance becomes golden and a gate consisting of three huge spikes supported by a winch system is added above it. The roof becomes white and gains a large, lava filled hole. Two small battlements with red flooring appear on the front of the roof, and a single watchtower remains on the back. The interior of the building appears to be brightly lit, presumably from the lava on the roof. A red flag is added back to a corner of the town hall, this time on the upper corner. ---- *'Unlocks' **At each new Town Hall level, new Buildings are unlocked. This table lists each unlock by Town Hall level. **Town Hall 1: Cannon x2 (new), Gold Mine x1 (new), Elixir Collector x1 (new), Gold Storage x1 (new), Elixir Storage x1 (new), Barracks x1 (new), Army Camp x1 (new). **Town Hall 2: Archer Tower x1 (new), Wall x25 (new), Gold Mine x1, Elixir Collector x1, Barracks x1. **Town Hall 3: Wall x25, Mortar x1 (new), Bomb x2 (new), Gold Mine x1, Elixir Collector x1, Gold Storage x1, Elixir Storage x1, Army Camp x1, Laboratory x1 (new), Clan Castle x1 (new). **Town Hall 4: Archer Tower x1, Wall x25, Air Defense x1 (new), Spring Trap x2 (new), Gold Mine x1, Elixir Collector x1, Barracks x1. **Town Hall 5: Cannon x1, Archer Tower x1, Wall x25, Bomb x2, Wizard Tower x1 (new), Air Bomb x2 (new), Gold Mine x1, Elixir Collector x1, Army Camp x1, Spell Factory x1 (new). **Town Hall 6: Wall x25, Mortar x1, Air Defense x1, Spring Trap x2, Wizard Tower x1, Air Sweeper x1 (new), Giant Bomb x1 (new), Gold Mine x1, Elixir Collector x1. **Town Hall 7: Cannon x2, Archer Tower x1, Wall x50, Mortar x1, Bomb x2, Air Defense x1, Giant Bomb x1, Hidden Tesla x2 (new), Seeking Air Mine x1 (new), Dark Elixir Drill x1 (new), Dark Elixir Storage x1 (new), Dark Barracks x1 (new), Barracks x1, Army Camp x1, Barbarian King Altar x1 (new). **Town Hall 8: Archer Tower x1, Wall x50, Mortar x1, Spring Trap x2, Wizard Tower x1, Air Bomb x2, Giant Bomb x1, Hidden Tesla x1, Seeking Air Mine x1, Bomb Tower x1 (new), Skeleton Trap x2 (new), Gold Storage x1, Elixir Storage x1, Dark Elixir Drill x1, Dark Barracks x1, Dark Spell Factory x1 (new). **Town Hall 9: Archer Tower x1, Wall x25, Air Defense x1, Wizard Tower x1, Air Sweeper x1, Giant Bomb x1, Hidden Tesla x1, Seeking Air Mine x2, X-Bow x2 (new), Gold Storage x1, Elixir Storage x1, Archer Queen Altar x1 (new). **Town Hall 10: Cannon x1, Archer Tower x1, Wall x25, Air Bomb x1, Giant Bomb x1, Seeking Air Mine x1, Bomb Tower x1, Skeleton Trap x1, X-Bow x1, Inferno Tower x2 (new), Gold Mine x1, Elixir Collector x1, Dark Elixir Drill x1. **Town Hall 11: Cannon x1, Archer Tower x1, Wall x25, Wizard Tower x1, X-Bow x1, Eagle Artillery x1 (new), Grand Warden Altar x1 (new). *'History' **The levels 1-8 Town Halls were added in the original release (date varies depending on platform and country). **The level 9 Town Hall was added as a part of the 27/10/12 "Dark Castle" update (Version 2.86). **The level 10 Town Hall was added as a part of the 23/5/13 "Fiery Fortress" update (Version 4.14). **The level 11 Town Hall was added as a part of the 10/12/15 update. ***This same update also made the town hall a resource building, and can now be targeted by Goblins. ***Also, Town Hall Level 10's cost got increased from 4,000,000 gold to 5,000,000 gold and time decreased from 14 days to 12 days in the same update. ***Town Hall 11 had a beta design before it got changed to its released design. **Between November 24 and December 8 of 2014 and 2015, IOS users were able to purchase (RED) gems to contribute to AIDS research. When they did, they received a red shield on their Town Hall. **In an older version, players can sell buildings but was removed in the 15/10/12 update due to it being unnecessary and due to abuse. **As of the 30/4/15 update, Town Hall level 1's hitpoint has been decreased from 1500 to 450, and most buildings unlocked at Town Hall level 1 have their construction times decreased from 1 minute to 10 seconds. These changes have made the tutorial quicker to finish, as the two Single Player Campaign levels in the tutorial have level 1 Town Halls and quicker to destroy. ***Town Halls in the Single Player Campaign, or "Goblin Town Halls", look the same at all levels, but the hitpoints are the same as player Town Halls of equal level. A Goblin Town Hall's level can be observed by the number of experience points it yields when destroyed. *'Trivia' **5 level 7 Lightning Spells can destroy Town Halls of level 6 and lower. ***Using 5 level 7 Lightning Spells and 2 level 4 Earthquake Spells (with one donated from the Clan Castle) can destroy a Town Hall of level 8 or lower. **The lava in the level 10 Town Hall may be a reference to the fact that the Inferno Towers are unlocked at this level. **When a level 10 Town Hall is destroyed, the ruins are lying on a grate on top of lava. ***However, when a level 11 Town Hall is destroyed, the ruins are the same as Town Hall 1-9's ruins. **There is a glitch where if a Town Hall upgrade finishes during a Clan War Preparation Day, it still shows that the player is still the previous town hall level. **If you zoom in on your town hall entrance, you will see the glow of a fire inside the entrance, provided certain actions are being proceeded (needs confirmation). **All Defensive Buildings (except the Hidden Tesla, Air Defense, Air Sweeper, Inferno Tower and Traps) face away from the Town Hall. **On Town Hall 11, there are two front towers that dominate the entrance, but in the back there is a roofed tower for an unknown reason. **The Town Hall's entrance is small when compared to villagers and builders. **If a Town Hall is destroyed in a raid, and you view that player's base, villagers will still go in and out. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Storage Capacity of the Town Hall Resource and Offensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of Resource and Army Buildings; see the page for each building for details. See also: Army Buildings; Resource Buildings Defensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of Defensive Buildings; see the page of each building for details. See also: Defensive Buildings Resource, Army and Other Buildings Max Level By Town Hall Upgrading your Town Hall allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings: See also: Army Buildings; Resource Buildings; Other Buildings Defensive Buildings Max Available Level Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following level of Defensive Buildings; see the page for each building for details. *Only 50 of the Walls can be upgraded to level 12. See also: Defensive Buildings Town Hall and Matchmaking Matchmaking is based on Trophies and Town Hall level, except in Champions League and above, where only Trophies matter. Also, the loot available to gain is affected by Town Hall level. Players get reduced loot for attacking Town Halls of a lower level. The following table describes this reduction: It's important when upgrading the Town Hall to consider the above table, because it may affect one's looting considerably. It is also advisable to upgrade everything at the current level before moving to the next. Category:Buildings Category:Resources